The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming systems are known comprising a game controller arranged to randomly display several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols and to determine a game outcome such as a game win based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepper machine provided with reels with each reel carrying several symbols of the set, or a video machine with selected symbols are displayed in virtual reels on a video display.
Commonly feature game rounds can be offered on a trigger event, which may the award of a particular prize or a random occurrence, where a game of a different character is played than the regular, or “base” game. In multiplayer sites, players may be arranged in a common area where they can view a common display. The base game may be a single player game on respective single player gaming machines, the feature game may involve one or more of the players in playing game on the common display.
There is a need for alternative or enhanced gaming systems and methods to add to player enjoyment during multi-player games.